Muted Singer
by Resurrected Muse
Summary: What if when Madara teleports he stops through our world, and what if he decides that he wants to keep a girl with a beautiful voice as a pet? And uses her as a maid for the Akatsuki? What if she falls in love with Deidara? What if there is more to her than meets the eye? Pre-Shippuden Post original
1. Fear

**You know how Madara can transport himself and others? Well I got this idea that since when Nightcrawler from X-men teleports he goes through an alternate dimension why can Madara? And what if he decides to 'keep' a person from our dimension as a pet? **

.:o0o:.

I stir the pasta again before the pot of water boils over. It had been a normal day, and I was ending it in the normal way, by making dinner. Looking at the time I see that there is still another five minutes, I start to hum.

"Ave Maria, oooohhhh," I start singing the alto part. I was almost done the song went I heard a low hum, like white noise, or electricity. I ignored it until I heard a pop.

When I turn I see a man, his face covered, a single blood red eye showing through a black and orange swirl. A huge black cloak with red clouds covered his whole body.

The pit of my stomach fell out, _How did he get in here? _I could feel the flight or fight response setting in.

"What a pretty voice." His voice was liquid ice, "I think I'll keep you." The man closed the three foot gap in a blink of an eye. His crimson eye had three black mark spinning, spinning. Stealing every thought I have ever had. All the color of the room bleed into those eyes, then the black of the room followed. Until the only thing that was left was me, I stretch and swirled into the eye. Into nothingness.

.:o0o:.

Cold.

Darkness.

Void.

Nothingness.

Slowly a voice drags my mind back into existence. Ice claws scraping, clawing at my essence, "My pet awaken." Frigid pianist fingers glide down my face, the horrid mockery of care jolts me awake.

It was the man; I could tell by the way his voice erodes my essence, my being, my everything. The man was without his strange mask, his features where pale and sharp as a blade. Inky black hair stole whatever color there might have been.

"Hello my pet, "his attempt of a comforting smile lodge the spike of ice farther into my heart. As he touches my face I shrink, his hand was a burning cold. "Oh don't be like that, you're my new pet. And unlike the others I plan to keep you." I would have shuttered, but I was frozen. "Now does my little bird have a name?" Dark amusement sparkled in his eye.

Almost against my will my mouth moved, opened in waiting for a response. My name is…. My name is…. I could feel my pupils contract, as I slowly realize I can't remember. My name, faces, my life. I try to remember, anything would be better. All I can procure is fuzzy pictures, blanked out faces, dulled emotions, and blunted word. '_What have you done to me?' _I try to scream, yell, to say anything besides the strangled noises coming out of my throat.

The man smirked, "ah sorry little bird, I guess I forgot to tell you, since I used the slave seal on you, you won't remember anything concrete from your past. Then I also sealed your voice, it won't do for my little bird to sing for anyone else." He grabbed my chin to keep me from looking down; I was trying to use my long hair as a brow curtain. "Look at me little bird I, Madara Uchiha, am your new owner." Madara smiled as I cried freely.

_Why? _

.:o0o:.

_**So I would like to thank**_ _Tears of Eternal Darkness __**for Beta reading for me. Please review, even if you want to point out something that's wrong with it. **_


	2. Acceptance

_**The man smirked, "ah sorry little bird, I guess I forgot to tell you, since I used the slave seal on you, you won't remember anything concrete from your past. Then I also sealed your voice, it won't do for my little bird to sing for anyone else." He grabbed my chin to keep me from looking down; I was trying to use my long hair as a brow curtain. "Look at me little bird I, Madara Uchiha, am your new owner." Madara smiled as I cried freely. **_

_Why?_

.:o0o:.

The tears ran dry hours ago, I feel numb. I'll never speak again. I'll only sing for a mad man. As I follow Ms. Konan through the hall ways, listening to her instructions without really hearing. I feel myself squeeze my upper arm; the intense pain reminded me of the hell that I am in.

"Now little bird, sing for me." Madara smirked as his hand formed a strange sign, like a twisted form of sign language. He yelled "Sing." When he saw I was frozen, his hands never untangling.

We made another turn, Ms. Konan instructed, "This is the laundry room."

I open my mouth and the first human noise came out of my mouth, "You basta…" as soon as his hand untangled my voice disappeared.

"The residential hall for the female members, currently only I reside there."

So fast. I was pinned down and a blade was carving my right shoulder. "You are mine little bird. You best learn to listen to your danna, or you'll be punished." All I could do is silently scream.

"Pay attention," Konan's voice was distant but not as sharp as Madara's, "You'll never see your family again." Involuntarily I finch. "So pay attention, the members won't tolerate stupidity. Kira will be taking over your supervision now." An elderly lady comes out of what looks to be the kitchen. Normally I would smile, but all I feel is cold.

Madara was satisfied with his carving, blood pouring out of my wound, a lite drip, drip, drip, sounded clearly in the room. "It means 'mine' which is what you are. Now be a good little bird and go with Konan, she'll take care of you and get you set on work. But don't worry little bird, every Sunday you'll have off and you'll get to sing for me all day long." Ms. Konan started to lead me to the sick bay when Madara gleefully yelled, "Don't forget little bird every Sunday!"

I start on working, Ms. Kira nods at me, "Girl, do the dishes, and don't worry I know ya can't talk." I nod back, more out of habit than real comprehension. This is my new life, hard work and dreading Sundays.

.:o0o:.

**Deidara**

Sasoir-danna is stupid, true art only lasts a second, a fleeting moment of perfection. His puppets, they can mimic art in battle but they are not true art. Just a hollow imitation.

While I was silently raving I made it to the kitchen, oh well I might as well have Kira make me a snack. She makes the best dango.

"You'll never see your family again. So pay attention," Konan must be breaking in the new maid, Hindan got his claws into the last on, and Konan voice was extra cold. She must not want to get attached to this one. "The members won't tolerate stupidity. Kira will be taking over your supervision now."

Konan just left the girl behind and would have breezed past me if I hadn't put out my hand to stop her. "New maid, un?"

"Yes, and don't get too attached to her she probably won't be here long." Wow that was icy even for Konan.

Quirking my eyebrow, "What is she stupid, un?"

Konan shakes her "No but she's mute. Someone put a seal on her voice." All Konan did way walk away.

A mute, hun? Well at least she was pretty, long light brown hair and huge blue eyes. Konan's right though better not get attached, Hindan will kill her as soon as he gets the chance. I shrugged, and turned around. It's best not to get in Kira's way when she's training a new maid.

.:o0o:.

**This is just a set up chapter, not really sure if I like it. Well Deidara's finally in the story. Yay! So do you like am I keeping the characters in character?**


	3. Meetings

**_On my last chapter someone accused me of plagiarism, now I'm not going to say that it isn't possible for someone to have a similar summary to mine. But if you are going to accuse me of plagiarism please tell me who I am "plagiarizing" from, and sign the review so we can actually talk instead of you hiding. Also the person accusing me think for a moment about how you said was the "same story" but a different first chapter. Did you ever think that maybe someone could have the same vague idea but write a completely different story, oh let's about half the Harry Potter and Naruto crossovers. "Team Seven gets sent to Hogwarts to protect Harry", sound familiar? Anyway to the person who had the same idea as me I am sorry if you believe I stole your idea, but I promise you I haven't read any story with the same exact premise as mine. And I am willing to talk to you and see if we can sort this misunderstanding. Anyway here's chapter three of my story. And I promise that this story is all completely my writing, I think the person who accused me only read the summary and thought I paraphrase._**

.:o0o:.

It's been two weeks since I lost everything. I can't even stand trying to remember my past, all I get is blurry images, that give me a headache and a heartache that doesn't dull for hours.

I am doing my daily rounds of cleaning clothes; the members just place the clothes outside of their rooms, and looking for towels on the door. A towel on their room doors means they want it to be cleaned. Then each day of the week I clean a different part of the base, and at the end of the day I fix up the training area. After I am done my rounds I help Ms. Kira cook and do whatever she tells me.

The members don't seem that bad, except for Hindan.

Ms. Kira saw Hindan leering at me one day; like I was a piece of meat, and told him I was a mute. All he said to that was 'it isn't fucking fun if they don't scream. Oh well bitch you would have made a fucking awesome sacrifice.' And he said it with a godforsaken smile. Ms. Kira told me later that Hindan sacrifice the last six maids. At first I tried to avoid him until six days after I arrived, I realize that every Sunday would be the day I would see Madara. I figure it wouldn't be so bad to die. But one of the things I remember from my past life is that it's a sin to commit suicide, so that keeps me from killing myself, and the fact I am afraid that if Madara catches me trying to kill myself….

Anyway Mr. Itachi and Mr. Kisame are out on a mission so I just breezed by their rooms.

Mr. Itachi is quiet and requests dango and tea (his headaches are horrible) often. But he never seems to look down at me; he just seems to pity me. Mr. Itachi is by far the kindest of all the members, but I have noticed he is very cold around the others. The first time I meet him I shrank away from him, his last name is Uchiha, scared that he would be like Madara. But, I guess since we were alone, Itachi whispered, 'You have nothing to fear from me.' And left.

Mr. Kisame is loud and has me get him sake whenever he sees me or get back from a mission. But he mostly ignores me which is a blessing. The only really odd thing about him is that he's blue and looks like a fish. But Mr. Zetsu (who I've only seen once and he doesn't have a room) is half white, half black with a Venus flytrap incasing his head, so I guess Mr. Kisame isn't that strange.

I turn the corner, once again no clothes for Mr. Sasoir, he's a short demanding man, he likes his room to be clean every Tuesday and Wednesday at three. I was only late once and he smacked me so hard that my head rang for the rest of the day. But other than that he leaves me alone, preferring to take care of his puppets, or is arguing with Mr. Deidara about art.

But Mr. Deidara, on the other hand, can't keep his nose out of anything. His insistent questioning madding, but I can't say I mind, it's a nice break, especial since he knows I won't answer. Mr. Deidara is loud and bombastic nature is always entertaining. His room however looks like a bomb went off in his place, with it may as well have. Mr. Deidara's weapon of choice is bombs.

Well no clothes for Mr. Deidara ether, and I don't even bother looking in Hindan's and Mr. Kanzut's hall. Ms. Konan said not to even bother with Hindan and Mr. Kanzut is so greedy that he won't let anyone within five feet of his possessions.

Mr. Pein and Ms. Konan also keep to themselves and told me that they would ask for my assistance. I've only delivered tea to them and meals to them since I've been here. So I guess since I've finished the training room and the hot springs I guess I should help Ms. Kira. Her stories always help me to forget how dirty I feel. Singing for Madara and dancing for him like his own personal doll makes me feel tainted almost like a whore.

I hurry off to drop off the basket back in the laundry. But when I try to enter the laundry room I can't. Why, because Mr. Deidara is standing in the doorway. His blue eyes sparkle with amusement.

"Good I caught you, un. I just wanted to ask how much soap do you put in the washer, un?" Deidara had the nerve to chuckle, oh my lord Jesus, Ms. Kira will kill me. I push passed him basket forgotten, when I see the washer was fine.

I breathe a sigh of relief, Mr. Deidara was just kidding. But where had that exclamation come from? Oh my lord Jesus? I feel the familiar headache come on, whenever I think something that doesn't make sense I get a headache. It must be from the seal making sure I can't completely remember…. I've never felt so empty; whoever this Jesus is he must have been important to me.

"Uh, hello, un." Mr. Deidara was waving his hand in front of my face, "Hey are you still here, un."

I swat his hand way, and briskly move to check how far along the washer is. Jesus Christ! (A throbbing pain shots through my head). The washer is almost done. I glare back at Mr. Deidara, how dare he plan such a mean joke on me! Look all that bastard does is shrugs, doesn't he realized that if that really would have happened? Mr. Kanzut would whip me so hard that I won't be able to move for weeks!

Mr. Deidara laughs at my glare, it sounds like low bells, and I stop glaring. How could I be so stupid? Mr. Deidara could whip me for such disobedience.

Mr. Deidara is doubled over in laughter, "You know that's the first human think that you done since being here, un. It's nice to know our maid isn't a robot, un." He wipes an imaginary tear from his eye, "So Maid-chan, un, do you have a name, un?"

I stare at him blankly, I only have to ignore him for four more minutes, and then the washer will be done.

He rolled his eyes, which were still alight with laughter. "I guess not, un. Let me guess, un, they bought you from a slaver, un? And the slaver had alright given you a slave seal, un?"

I keep on staring at him blankly; I can't answer so Madara can't get mad at me. Right?

Mr. Deidara gets real close to my face, using the same technique as Madara. I guess the fear showed on my face because he almost immediately leaned back. Mr. Deidara put his hand on his chin, and hummed.

"I think Misaki fits, un." Mr. Deidara turns on his heel an walks out of the laundry room, "See you around Misaki-chan, un." His parting smile almost made me forget my pain, and for a moment I felt… real. But I quickly wipe the stupid grin off my face; Madara will _never _let me got.

But it's sure nice to have a name.

.:o0o:.

_**This chapter is a little eh, but necessary to show how "Misaki" is living. And I put in some Deidara and Misaki moment in there. Does it all seem realistic? Or was this chapter to boring?**_


	4. Terror

_**Ok**__ Angel's Garden __**pointed out in my last chapter there is some spelling mistakes and I would like to apologize. I have a perception learning disability where my brain skips over mistakes in my writing, when I read my work it seems right because my brain autocorrects in my head (I hope that makes sense), and I phonics just escapes me (I still have to sound out some words like I'm back in second grade with my speech therapist). Anyway I am not looking for sympathy or anything but if you see something spelled wrong tell me and I'll fix it and replace the chapter with the corrected version (it won't mess with the story and people who subscribed won't get an extra e-mail saying the chapter is out again). Also review because it really helps with my attention span, even reviews that point out something wrong inspire me (actually this story came out of someone beta reading my other story and saying it was to unrealistic). **_

.:o0o:.

I feel like a block of ice, cold perspiration slides down my bare neck. The dress Madara laid out for me this time had a tight corset top with long loose sleeves, and it came down to my knees a slit on the right side allowed for movement. It was a midnight black with blood red ribbons and trim. Small black shoes adorned my feet. I put my hair up in a tight bun taking extra care to stab myself with pins; otherwise I would be able to move. I knock on Madara chamber door, deep inside the Akatsuki hide out, hoping the ice incasing my soul would also incase my fear.

"Come in." Madara' voice was soft, almost no trace of his liquid malice. Almost.

I slowly walk in allowing the faded memories instruct me, memories of skills never cause the ache of memories of my past.

Madara smirked, clearly please at how I, his _doll _looked. "Darling," motioning for me to come forward, "You know I can't release the seal if I can't touch you."

I keep my face blank; I learned with great speed that faces of disgust will be met with pain. Each foot step I take towards him sends an almost physical pain through my body. But I make it and Madara does the familiar signs, sliding his finger sideways he releases the seal.

"There my angel of music," Madara hand glides down my neck unto my shoulder I repress a shudder.

Madara smiled his crooked smile that meant pain in my future before agonizingly squeezing my shoulder. He pulled me into his lap, imitating a lover's embrace if only he didn't dig his nails into my skin, and crush me with his arms.

Madara whispers in my hair, "Now Misaki is it?" I almost shouted in pain, "I do hope that you won't forget that I," he grasps my chin, "am your master." Madara licks his lips before they crash down on my face.

Wide eyed I just sit there, Madara kissing me.

_No,_ I feel the tears slide down my face, _Please no. _I start bargaining in my head, I'll dance for him forever, sing for him until I can't sing any more, _Just please don't turn me in to a whore! _

I taste my salty tears on my lips, I guess Madara could too. I feel his anger radiate off of him as he jerks my chin and squeezes my waist. Surprise causes my lips to part; Madara shoves his tongue in and explores my mouth.

_This can't be happening, dear lord, please don't let this be happening! _It can't be, I don't even feel real.

After what felt like forever Madara releases my mouth and chin. I just stare into the blackness that is his eyes. He closes his eye and presses his forehead to mine. Madara in an almost loving act, except for the face he isn't capable of love, runs his callous hands through my hair. Pulling at my scalp and leaving me feel dirtier than before.

"Now Misaki," his nose brushes mine, but I can't move away because I'm still frozen.

"You'll learn," his hand pushes my head, "to love me, my precious little bird."

Madara kisses me again. Pulling way he frowns, it would look kind hearted if it was anyone else.

"We'll work on it little bird." He strokes my hair again, "Now sing for me." Madara smile at me, it would have chilled my soul if I wasn't aright numb. "Dance for me angel of music."

And I do, running on autopilot. Tears flow freely leaving sparkles in the air.

I sing a requiem in honor of the part of my soul that hoped that all Madara wanted was a performer. I sing for my lost past, and most of all I sing for Madara's blacken soul; I hope music can heal even that.

My dance is a pray to God, may he give me the strength to live on, because I can't do it alone.

.:o0o:.

_**Thank you so much**_ _UchihaMonster, Mahri, Yuti-Chan, rmc01, Angel's Garden, __**you all inspire me to write and I am eternally grateful for that. Your reviews are my muse! Also sorry it's short but I think this is what you guys have been waiting for. PS I just want you to know Misaki's religious views may or may not be the same as mine, but I won't tolerate anyone disrespecting anyone else's beliefs. Also if Misaki religious views insult anyone remember it's just a fictional character. Just putting that out there. **_


	5. Anger

**I got into my top choice university (University of New Haven) with a 16,000 (US) dollars renewable merit based scholarship! Woot! Anyway my degree will be in Mass Communications. (I also got accepted to University of Hartford's honors program (for English major) as well with a scholarship.) Any way as much as you all want to know my life story (ya right) here's Misaki's story.**

.:o0o:.

Madara ended the session early. But not before he kissed me again, his hands pressing my head to him and my body to his. After the kiss he forces my head to rest against his, I manage a glare, until he moves me to rub against his erection.

Wide eye and terrified I listen to his next words, "Next time little bird, you'll be completely mine. I was going to wait, but you seem to be too pretty for your own good, other members might be getting ideas."

He kisses me again, shoving his tongue down my throat again. Then, Madara releases me to go up the steps to my room. Numbly I walk to my room.

.:o0o:.

My tears are dried up, my skin is an inflamed red from me scrubbing to hard in the shower, my soul is weary, it looks like God didn't answer my prayers, and I feel incredibly empty. I rise out of the now cold stream of water; I sat under my shower until the tears washed away, and get changed into my most baggie worn clothes. The only thing to do now is survive, and to do that I need to find something to occupy my time. In a daze I walk to the kitchen Kira, Kari will give me work, she'll understand.

Something slammed into me; I feel something wet and warm on my lips. My brain is sluggish, but then in cold horror, I recognize its Hidan, the one member who I avoided is forcing himself on me. I struggle it's bad enough that Madara is going to make me a whore, but I know Hidan only wants to fuck me. I struggle but my hands are pinned above my head.

Hidan brutally kisses me, then bites my lips and makes me bleed.

"Oh yes!" Hidan moans, "Bitch you are fucking hard to find on your day off!" he clamps down on my neck, drawling more blood. My screams are quite and strangled, _Oh God! No one will hear me!_

Hidan smirks into my neck, "Ya know cunt, I can only fuck you on you god damn day off. Or else the other members will really complain, bunch of pussies, that the fucking slave isn't working." His free hand pulls out a kunai. "I'm going to make you fucking pay bitch for making me wait." My blood runs cold, his voice is liquid terror, "Your fucking paying in more ways than one."

_Dear lord what did I do to deserve this._

.:o0o:.

**Deidara's Point of View**

I wander around the base; Sasoir isn't any fun when he repairs his puppets. That's just another way my art is superior, the only thing I have to fix after a battle is myself, not those breakable puppets.

Walking down the hallway I look outside, another dismal rainy day. A flash of lighting lights up the sky, I smile, now that's art.

It reminded me of the moment that I named Misaki. Completely unplanned, but a beautiful moment, her whole face lit up like a brilliant comet. A short blaze of beauty that lights up the dark and dreary sky.

I hum out loud, I wonder where she might be, she always so fun to mess with. The way her face turns bright red and how she glares, then remembers that she's just a servant. Misaki the first servant, besides Kira, to live past the first month: she's hardworking, quite (but I'm not sure that her or the seal), and respectful. Oh and she's beautiful, her sad expressions when she thinks no one is looking, they are so filled with pure raw emotion, a true expression of art.

But still, I want her to smile.

I shake my head, that last mission must have worn me out more than I thought. Misaki is just a pretty maid in a base full of men (Kira is an old hag and Konan, well is fucking Konan), it's my god damn hormones getting to me.

Sighing, my boredom is getting the best of me. I think I'll get a snack from the kitchen; Kira keeps it stocked with bake goods so that stupid underling of Zetsu's (Tobi I think) won't whine. Plus I don't even have to worry about running into Misaki, and her presence causing my thoughts going haywire again, today is her day off.

.:o0o:.

As I reach the kitchen I hear a soft sob. I put my ear to the door.

"Shhhh," I recognize Kira softly speaking, "It's ok. Misaki your name now right? Shhh. Worst things could happen, Konan-sama stopped Hindan, shhhhh, and the scar isn't that bad." Kira kept whispering comforts to Misaki, while the sobs eased.

My vision tinted red, Hindan, that bastard. How dare he ruin that beautiful piece of art! Blood dripped from my hands where my nails dug to deep. Soon it won't just be my blood dripping.

.:o0o:.

**This was way too good of a cliff hanger to pass up. Also review really, really, **_**really, **__really, _**help me get motivated to write more. If I don't get feedback it's really hard to remember that people are (hopefully) waiting to read this when I have real world stuff to do, like passing my eight classes, or studying for midterms (I have 7 hour and a half long midterms next week, so wish me luck). So even bad reviews are welcome, JUST REVIEW! (Ps I might make the chapters longer if people review. Ah good old bribery.) XD**


	6. SelfLoathing

**I'm am so sorry it took me so long to write this but my computer got a virus and crashed. I hope you all like it. **

.:o0o:.

Finally the tears dried up and all I was left with was the retching sobs that came with my muteness.

Kira just let me cry, whispering calming things as she wrapped my wounds.

The cut running from my left ankle to my mid-thigh was easy enough to wrap. But the curving cut from my temple, down my right cheek, the hollow of my throat, ending right above my chest.

I shook, oh my God, Hindan cut my pants. And, and, he almost, almost, oh my god, he almost finish with my shirt when….

I curled up, shaking, everything hurt. My wrists were a dark purple, and sickly green bruises were all over. And I squeezed my eyes.

Can't Kira just shut up about it being all right, it isn't going to be. I wasn't raped today, but, oh god, Sunday. I covered my ears.

Make it all go away!

Go away.

Away.

Please.

.:o0o:.

I made my rounds, trying not think, it worked pretty well. Hindan and Kanzut were put on a "long-term mission". Ms. Konan informed me that Hindan was being dealt with. I'm not sure what she meant by that.

It was Tuesday so I went to Sasoir room. Sasoir left his room just as I got there. He gave me a strange look as I went to open his door.

A hand lightly grabbed my arm, I flinched.

"Konan picked a good one this time. But why Misaki are you working?" Sasoir looked… not confused, but close. "You should let yourself heal," he let go of my arm, "but if you want to kill yourself, go ahead. By the way this week you don't have to clean my room. Deidara seems to have taken a liking to you."

Sasoir left without another word.

Deidara cleaning? For me?

No.

Why?

With the questions swimming I decided just to go to my room.

I don't deserve someone caring for me.

.:o0o:.

**Eh I'm sorry it so short but I have two ideas for this story, and well they both can't happen. So until I make up my mind about which one I like better it might be awhile before I up date. Also did you guys like it?**


	7. Weakness

I barely managed avoided Deidara the entire week; I can't stand the thought of looking at him. Why is he being nice to me? Can't he see that I'm weak, too weak to fight back, but too weak to kill myself? Why can't he leave me alone? I just want to be alone. Even my tears have left me alone, why can't he?

Why can't I get him out of my head?

Why did I feel happy when I think of his kindness? I don't deserve to be happy.

I finish with the outfit Madara laid out for me; it was red and black thing. And I walked to seal my fate… because I really don't care anymore.

I did the seal Ms. Konan taught me for the secret passageway and walked down the freezing stone passageway.

Madara stood in front of a huge bed, "Sit my little bird." I did as I was told, like always. Madara quickly started to kiss and undress me. I feel sick like my insides are burning. "It's too bad Hindan marked you up so much." I scanned me up and down, "I was hoping that I would at least one time with you before he marked you up." He brush the hair out of my face, "But don't worry he's being punished as we speak. Now are you ready?" His smile froze me to the core.

.:o0o:.

My head… did someone stab me through the head with a hot poker. I remember Madara undressing me, and…. Oh my god. I said no to him.

How stupid of me.

I sit up, the blanket fell off of me, and I grabbed it to cover myself up. I feel like I can't breathe, my lungs feel like fire.

He…he raped me and I remember him hitting anything to cause me pain. He called a whore and a disgrace, and he's right.

Oh my god I still can't breathe.

"Misaki," a hand touch my shoulder, I flinched away, "Madara wants you back in your room, he said that you can have Monday off." It was Mr. Itachi, his voice was gentle. But I shook my head, I'm done with this, I'm done with living in this hell. "Come on Misaki, if you have a death wish it isn't going to happen. Now put this robe on." It was a flimsy black one.

"No!" I whispered Madara must not have sealed my voice.

Mr. Itachi sighed, "There are better ways to commit suicide," he leaned in and I cowered. So softly he murmur, "If your life is so worthless then listen to what I have to say." His voice became loud again, "I won't ask again."

Why was Mr. Itachi of all people being so secretive? I quickly got on the robe, he was nice enough to turn around. What was he planning?

.:o0o:.

**Ok my laptop is fixed, but I lost everything and they gave me a new hard drive. And as for the short chapter I thought it was a good cliffhanger and no there will be no Itachi x Misaki but I'm still deciding exactly how I want this to play out. Also I would love to hear your ideas on what Itachi is planning. (Not that it will change what I'm going to do.) **


	8. Mysteries

I had just replaced the book case that covered the passageway when Mr. Itachi started to make a seal. He said some words under his breath and places his right palm on the door. Some black symbols appeared on the door.

"Now we can talk." Itachi's eyes were a cloudy black without his eye Kekkei Genkai I think its call. "I would like your help. Madara is moving his plan to fast and he is going to attack my village within six months."

Itachi was about to continue when I cut him off, "I thought you were loyal to the Akatsuki? And how am I supposed to help? I can't even help myself." I wrapped my arms around myself, "I'm weak, and everything that made me who I was is gone. I can't remember my name, where I'm from, who my family was; do I even have a family? I don't know if there is anyone who cares that I'm gone? What did I use to do for fun, or what I use to hate? There's nothing, I'm nothing and you want my help? I…"

Itachi shook me, hard. "Snap out of it!" Itachi's voice became more caring, "Since your voice is sealed the members don't think twice about talk in front of you. Then since you always cleaning they will not think it's strange if you are looking around." Itachi sighted, "I'm sorry you are here but please help me. If you can learn all you can about the Akatsuki without raising suspicion. Then when my village attacks you can lead them to Madara's secret room. Then in return I'll make sure they take you back to the village and see if we can restore your voice and memoires."

I looked at Itachi, hard, "Is this a trick?"

"No." Itachi looked a thousand times older.

I open my mouth to give my response when I felt the tingle of the seal reactivating.

Itachi asked, "Will you help me."

.:o0o:.

**Deidara's POV **

Sasoir was surprised at my willingness to help Misaki, but I really don't care. I just want to see her smile, or even see her at all. This past week she's been a ghost, almost like she was avoiding me. But then Sasoir randomly said that Misaki was trying to be as small as possible and pointed out that she may be resting. Which makes sense but I can't help but feel that she was avoiding me, like she's hiding something….

Shit, why the hell does that stupid maid have to invade my thoughts? I'm Akatsuki, a bomber, a shinobi for crying out loud! All the better that she stays away; I don't need to sound like a jealous boyfriend. She's not even that great, she can't even talk! She's only pretty, and nice, and fun to tease, and ….

Shit! Shit! Shit! I'm going to take a cold shower to clear my head.

.:o0o:.

Well the fucking cold shower didn't do shit. I still can't get Misaki out of my mind. Well I might as well get some food.

I turned the corner when I heard a loud metallic clanging; it came from the medical room. I slipped my hand into my kunai pouch; there was no cursing so it was probably and enemy. I held the kunai loosely prepared to throw it at the intruder. My right palm flat against the door I gently pushed it open to find…

It was Misaki.

I quickly put the kunai away, cotton balls everywhere. "Dropped something?" A cock grin spread across my face, "Miss Dancer grace dropped something?" I kept my tone light, even though some of her bruises where defiantly new.

The new bruises over lapped her old ones making her body a canvas of sickly yellows, puke greens, and dark purples. But her face only had the scabbing cut that Hindan made. That damn bastard, he got sent off on a mission before I could kill him. Then Leader and Konan both told me I can't kill him "we need him" they said, "he's being punished", bull shit!

Misaki face fell at the word dancer, and just looked down as she picked up the cotton ball. Just fucking great I said the wrong thing.

I sighed, "Here let me help." I bent down and we collected them all up in no time. After we were done I asked "So why are you in here?" She just pointed to her leg that still had stiches and her face. "Oh cleaning out your wounds." She nodded. "Need any help?" she nodded no. Shit what happened to my better if I don't see her plan.

Misaki just ignored me as I sat on one of the two operating tables, hey it's not like we fucking use them. She pulled out a dark red bottle, tweezers, and medical scissors. "Why do you need scissors?" Misaki just hopped on the other operating table, with her cotton balls, bottle, and scissors, and swung her injured leg over.

"Fine don't answer me." I huffed indignity. But I was still intrigued; swiftly she took a cotton ball and put the stuff in the bottle on it. She dabbed her face scabbing and got a new cotton ball every few dabs. Then she moved on to her leg, she turned awkwardly to get the end of the scar. But once she did a small section of her leg she didn't move on to the next cotton ball, instead she got the scissors. "What are you doing?" but she didn't acknowledge me, she sniped the first stich. "Are you sure you should be doing that?" but Misaki gave me a look that said _you don't have to watch. _Then used the tweezers and gradually pulled out the stich, after that she took a new cotton ball and dabbed over where she just removed the stiches.

Misaki repeated the process over and over until all the stiches were out. And she did it all will a lot of professionalism. She threw away the used materials and put away the bottle. Then wiped up the operation table and put the scissors and tweezers in some clear solution and left after giving me a small bow.

How did she know how to take out stiches? Who has been hitting her? And why is she acting so weird?

.:o0o:.

**Hope I didn't bore you, and I was hoping you all can go take a poll on my profile regarding this story. But I want you to look so please go check it out and I promise that yes it does have something to do with the story. Also reviews are life so please give me life. And who has an idea where Misaki medical knowledge comes from? (Besides me of course XD) And as a heads up I may not be updating for a while, see I have to find these things called scholarships so I can pay to go to University of New Haven. Joy to the fucking world, well see you next time. **


	9. Plans

**I'm back. Ps it's a new pov. **

.:o0o:.

We were waiting our contact to arrive. And I was left to think about what our council has done. I can't believe that they ordered the Uchiha Massacre. What is even stranger is the fact that Itachi Uchiha is our spy in the Akatsuki and set it up so that a servant would lead us to where they keep their records. It's insane.

A rustling in the leaves alerted us to a presence. We all tense, crouching more so that we can spring into action if it's an enemy. A long few seconds and we see…

That it's just a girl. She thin as a rail and has bruises all over her body. They cover her, pasty yellows, sickly greens and dark purples covered all her exposed skin. Even though her cloak had a hood she kept it down, and she had a ton of bags. She may be our girl, Uchiha said she would be getting supplies beforehand, but I still haven't seen the scar on her face yet.

There I see it, it's a big curving scar down her the side of her face.

We used the body flicker technique and the girl looked terrified at the sight of us.

"Do you have the documents?" Since Wolf is the leader he is the one who will talk. The girl put down her bags and pulled out five envelopes, four of them were large, the other one was small. Wolf passed out three of the large ones, one for each of the team and kept one for himself.

The girl was shaking like a leaf. But I don't think it was out of fear, because after she got over the initial shock of seeing us, instead she had a determined look on her face. It reminded me of the shinobi who realize that they are about to die but are going to fight till the bitter end. This doesn't bode well for us, if this girl thinks she going to die then what does that mean for us?

"This is data from Itachi right," the girl nodded, "and should I read this out loud?" She nodded again. "To whom it may concern, your guide is a mute servant that goes by the name Misaki. Her muteness is causes by a seal on her neck, which if we all survive then a seal master can release her voice. She is very knowledgeable about the Akatsuki and their base. She has also shown signs of not wanting intervention by the team during the infiltration if she should be harassed by the members. Only intervene if it seems like she is about to die." Wolf looked to the girl, "Is that really what you want?" She nodded again with complete conviction; I guess that's how she got all of her injuries.

Wolf sighted, "She will lead you to the passageway, and you will have to work fast because the leader of the Akatsuki may come back at any time. After you make it out of the base you will have to seal the seal on Misaki's back before they realized that she's betrayed them. Good luck." Misaki gathered up all of her things. She nodded and led the way.

I hope the chakra seals and our shadow walking technique will be enough.

Misaki quickly made her way through the forest and in on time we arrived in an open field. Misaki started hand signing. I didn't think the Akatsuki would teach their servant to do that, until the genjutsu was lifted. As we followed her through the hallways, I pondered her ability to do hand signs and actually do a jutsu. I guess it makes sense, if you teach your servants how to do simple jutsu then you don't have to go out with them, they can come back in by themselves.

The base was massive, but Misaki swiftly made the turns and arrived at what I guess is the kitchen and an elderly woman took the supplies form Misaki. Misaki managed to have a bright smile. Her acting was incredible, was she a former shinobi? No, she couldn't have been or else the body flicker technique wouldn't have scared her so much…

Shit I have to focus, damn I forgot how hard S-rank missions were. I've been serving as a bodyguard too long, I'm over thinking.

Misaki had made it down a couple of hallways before trouble hit.

"Hey bitch I'm back!" the member who called out to her was Hidan, a scythe wielding sadist if the info Uchiha gave us was correct. Misaki eyes widened as sauntered over to her. But we can't get involved, she just going to have to stick out the beating.

Hidan slammed both of his hands against the wall next to her head. "You got me in a lot of trouble cunt, all because Konan is too lazy to find a replacement for you. Ha, well judging by the state you're in your very replaceable now." He took his finger and glided down her scar, "You're going to wish those scars were the only thing that happened to you." Then he grabbed her throat and lifted her up, "But first things first, let's add to those scars."

.:o0o:.

**I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait. **


	10. Selfreliance

**Sorry about the long wait, but real life hit me in the face. Then I was left stunned at the realization that I actually have to do things like sports and school work. I having been getting home til at least 5:30 pm (17:30) every day and three out of week I didn't get home til like 10 pm (22:00) or later. Well enough of my excuses . **

.:o0o:.

I kicked and pulled but Hindan wouldn't let go and it was so hard to keep fighting. My legs and arms feel like liquid lead, heavy and unsubstantial. Black feathered the edges of my vision and dark purple spots blurred what light was left. My lungs burned, fire licked at my throat as every cell of my body for oxygen or death.

Slowly no matter how hard I tried my kicks and tugs became weaker and weaker. I couldn't see anymore, just faint outlines. It's over, I'm done.

_MOVE GIRL! _

A memory called me out of the black. The masculine voice screamed at me,_**Girl, don't lie down! Do that on your own time! **_

The shinobi, the ones from Itachi's village, they can't be found out because I'm weak.

_**Don't think just move!**_The voice sounded faint but my body followed his command.

I brought down my fist on Hindan's elbow and aimed a kick for his patella.

But it didn't do anything except cause Hindan entertainment. I couldn't hear what he said because white noise filled my ears, but he aimed a kunai for my shoulder.

I shut my eyes, I don't want to see when the shinobi when they throw away their lives for me.

I didn't even feel it as I dropped to the floor but as the air rushed into my lungs. The relief was so intense it was painful. Everything seemed bright and raw, sounds were so sharp and penetrating I couldn't think straight.

I clenched my hands so hard I felt my nails break the surface. I fucking screwed up and now we're all dead.

The noise dulled in my eardrums and I could make out what was being said, "I said leave. Her. Alone." The voice wasn't one of the shinobi but Deidara's.

Pure unadulterated panic set in, I wouldn't be able to keep from crying if I 'talked' to Deidara. This stunt with the shinobi means I'm leaving him all alone. Not that he probably cares, but I do, he's done so much for me. And I'm just up and leaving. Like…

God a memory headache is coming on, _like who? _I wanted to know but I…

I just ran, so hard that everything faded away. Like when I play I just forgot the world, it was just me and my essence.

I felt like I was on air and home when I ran from them. I felt like I was leaving all my problems behind.

But it didn't last as soon as I saw my door the blissfulness left. I had a job to do.

I skidded to a stop at my door, my lungs felt like they were going to burst from exertion, my whole body felt like jelly lead. Hand on the knob and forehead to the door I let myself catch a breath, to steady myself and allow the shinobi to catch up.

Tears fell without my permission, but I couldn't even feel. My entire being just wants to lie down and die. My grip loosened on the door knob.

_I can't, _I thought to myself, _I just can't. _

The voice was back, it sound like he use a name but it was too fuzzy for me to make out. But his message continued _**if you want it don't just give up. Or of you really are that pathetic, then don't give up for the people who are important. **_Fuzziness again, _**come on and push through. Finish what you started then you can give up. **_

The voice is right, finish what I started. I gripped the door hand with all my might and entered my room.

_One. Two. Three. _I counted so that the shinobi had enough time to get in.

Slamming the door shut I sunk to the ground.

I couldn't get enough air; everything seemed to be closing in on me. _What the hell am I doing? _

A hand on my shoulder stopped the spinning and whirling in my mind.

Job, right.

I have a job to do.

Shaking harder than leaves in a tornado I got up. I faced the four shinobi, and nodded. _Let's finish this. _

.:o0o:.

**So does this chapter make up for the wait? Anyway another chapter should be coming out soon since I'm on Easter Break and I don't have track practice until next Monday. Reviews help a lot. **


	11. Memories

My head is spinning, flashes of voices and faces.

A girl who looked like me but had blonde hair called out;_** Hey we're going to be late! **_

The scene changed a hansom boy was smiling at me, _**Hey you're the girl from the hall, do you want to go out some time? **_

Another shift, _**Girl, don't lie down! Do that on your own time! Don't think just move!**_ A tall muscular man yells at me. A wall of mirrors were behind him.

Even when the scene changed the mirrors were stuck in my head. A man in a sharply pressed suit screamed in my face,_** What are you doing? You're wasting your life away! For what? To be second to these, these bums!**_ I felt frozen, wanting to scream back but frozen. It felt like when Madara came near me.

The scene changed again, the muscular man was back,_** Lily if you want it don't just give up. Or of you really are that pathetic, then don't give up for the people who are important. Lily, come on and push through. Finish what you started then you can give up.**_

The whole world dissolved into a mass of blackness, _**Lily! Lily! **_

.:o0o:.

"Misaki! Misaki!" I sat up so fast I almost rammed into the people who standing above me. I didn't care about where I ended up because I remembered.

My name, I remembered my name. What was it?

A flower? Was I named after a flower?

A hand touching my shoulder brought me out of my daze.

The hand belonged to a girl my age, she reminded me of the girl in my memoires. "Misaki-san you're in Konoha now."

Konoha? Then the memories came flooding back: planning with Itachi, getting the shinobi in, Hindan almost killing me, the shinobi getting the intel, the luck of Kisame wanting liquor while he watched Deidara and Hindan fight.

The girl smiled at me, "I'm Ino. It's a pleasure to meet you." I nodded back.

"Well since you're going to be in Konoha for a while and you're all healed up." I look down at myself and see that all my bruising has ether completely healed or faded to a pale yellow that's only noticeable if you look really hard. Ino grinned, "Medical jutsu is amazing isn't, and the fact that you were out for a month helps too." My eyebrow quirked, Ino got the hint, "Yes a month, actually if Tsunade-sama hadn't sent her guard you probably wouldn't have made it. They used Flying Thunder God Technique to get you back here so Lady Tsunade and Sakura could save you. Pretty neat hun?"

I nodded, Ino sure could talk. She was just like… god damn it me and these stupid stubborn memories. I shaked my head hard, thinking about my past is a test in futility.

"Any way my point is you're going to need some clothes and other stuff and Tsunade-sama is allowing me to take you out." Ino went over to a chair and threw some clothes at me, "I guessed your sizes. Get changed and I'll meet you outside." A wave of nostalgia hit me; this Ino girl keeps trigging my memories.

I sighed this whole frickin thing is surreal.

.:o0o:.

Ino walked outside of Misaki's room, "Well Tsunade-sama I was successful in waking Misaki up but reading her mind in hopes that we could glean information fast was in correct. The seal on her back just redirected me to her life before the Akatsuki."

The Hokage sighed, "Well I guess we will just have to wait until Naruto and Jiraiya come back."

Ino fidgeted, "it might not be that simple, Misaki memories were in a different langue. It looks like whoever was her handler was right; she's from a different world. It would stand to reason her ability to understand us comes from her seals."

Tsunade glared at the floor, "Good thing Naruto and Jiraiya are expected to come back in the next week. Any way after you take her shopping please drop her off at the tower."

The two kunoichi looked at the door as a meek looking Misaki came out. She looked much better; the only scar that didn't fade was the one on her face due to the delicate nature of using medical ninjutsu near the brain and not wanting to risk erasing her memories. Misaki put her hair up in a ponytail but move her bangs to cover the scar on her face.

Tsunade shook her head and walked away, "We'll finish this discussion later."

"Awe you look so good! I knew that kimono was perfect!" Ino squealed. Misaki turned bright red and pulled down on the hem. It was a long sleeve kimono that came down to her knees; it was ice blue with dark purple trim. Ino had given Misaki black tights and short ninja heels. "Oh come on don't pull at it!" Ino grabbed Misaki hand and pulled her out of the hospital.

.:o0o:.

I looked up at the ceiling Ino sure can talk, especially since I can't do more than shake my head. But she's nice enough and she got me everything I could need.

I wish that I was staying with her instead of Genma Shiranui. He was apparently one of the shinobi who had infiltrated the Akatsuki base and was going to watch me until they were sure the Akatsuki were not coming to get me.

He's nice enough, calm but prone to joking. And his home was cozy enough, a small apartment with two bed rooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room.

However Ino familiar when Genma isn't, but that probably due to the fact that she reminds me of someone.

I pull the pillow over my head. This whole thing has to a dream. Shinobi don't exist, Madara is too evil to exist.

Also what is with everyone having blue eyes and being blonde being important to me?

No, I won't think of him. Deidara can take care of himself, and you're at fault for leaving him while he was fighting for you.

Why? Why did he pick a fight for me?

.:o0o:.

**Was this chapter ok? **


	12. Voice

**Ok I have to say this when I think of Misaki's music I think of Peter Hollens and Lindsey Stirling. Both of these artists are amazing and everyone should check them out on You Tube.**

.:o0o:.

When I woke up this morning forget where I was for a moment, until I realized that my clothes were in the wrong spot. And the dresser was different, and there was only one door...

Then a flood of emotions hit me and I could barely stand. God why did everything have to be so confusing? I stood there glaring at my new clothes for an immeasurable amount of time, until a snore from the other room broke through my angry depressed thoughts.

_Well at least I'm free from the Akatsuki… _

I sighed, better start the day before I lose my mind.

.:o0o:.

**Genma's POV**

I woke up to the smell of food, and immediately grabbed a kunai. I tiptoed down my narrow stairwell and slipped silently through the living room. I looked in to the kitchen to find….

It was just Misaki; I walked into the doorway and watched her. She looked a lot better now, I remember just a month ago she was coved in bruise and looked like you could blow her over with a whisper.

Like she sensed my staring she looked over her shoulder from the tomatoes she was cutting, I quickly hid the kunai I brought down.

I gave a lazy grin, "It's been awhile since I had pretty girl cook for me."

Misaki turned bright red and went back to cooking. But instead of the serine look on her face like before she was now frowning. Oh shit she was a slave…

I tried to keep smirking, "Hey but don't get your hopes up, I only date chicks my own age." Which isn't strictly true… but it got her shoulders to relax.

.:o0o:.

Misaki and I had a good breakfast. It was mostly silent but I did tell some of the funnier stories from the tower and got a good response. But when I accidently touched her while we were washing the dishes she flinched. I murmured an apology and she relaxed and gave a meek smile.

I was just about to ask her what she wanted to go to Ino's when an ANBU messenger came by and informed us that Master Jiraiya and Naruto have returned and it was time to lose Misaki's seal.

Our walk to the tower was full of Misaki fidgeting eventually I just said, "You got nothing to worry about, Master Jiraiya is mostly harmless…" As soon as I said it I remember how many times he's been caught watching the women's bath, well a little white lie never hurt anyone.

By the time we made it to the Hokage's office Misaki looked like she wanted to melt into the floor. I opened the door once Lady Tsunade called us in. She was sat at her desk while Master Jiraiya stood next to her desk. I bowed and Misaki followed suit.

When we stood up Master Jiraiya said, "Is this the mute informant?"

Misaki nodded and gained a bit of the steel I saw in her eyes during the raid.

"Misaki, right?" Master Jiraiya step forward and Misaki shrunk again. "Now come on I have to see the seal." He smiled gently, none of his pervert self-showing, which I thank kami for that because I'm sure Misaki would be curled up in a ball if that were the case.

Misaki bit her lip but lifted up her chin.

"Good," Master Jiraiya was studying the seal. "Now that's a style I haven't seen since the war… but luckily for us this seal is relatively simple. Unlike the one on your back, that one will take a while." Master Jiraiya took out a piece of jutsu paper (**AN I just made that up, but it's the size of an exploding tag and absorbs charka better than normal paper) **and started a counter seal. He finished quickly.

Making the sign of the snake Master Jiraiya said, "This won't hurt a bit." And placed the jutsu paper over her seal, the charka around the seal was a greenish blue color and dissipated quickly. The counter seal was gone from the paper and the seal on her neck was gone as well.

Master Jiraiya smiled at his work, "Now try to speak."

Misaki looked terrified, especially for someone who went against the Akatsuki lived. She opened and closed her mouth several times to the point where everyone in the room was frowning. Did it not work?

But then Misaki quietly said, "Thank you."

.:o0o:.

**Like, or not to like. Please tell me in a review. **


	13. Deidara

**I wrote the first part of this extremely pissed, boys being stupid and me still not over an ex. I think it shows….**

.:o0o:.

**Deidara**

Tobi has done it. I'm going to fucking kill him and his death won't even be art. It will be long slow and painful.

Tobi was backing away from me, "Now all Tobi asked was if Misaki leaving what caused him to be so angry."

Screaming I yell, "That it you are going to die by suffocation, un!" I chasing Tobi I almost forget the razor blades over my heart.

I didn't really try to save her and now she's gone. And I'm taking my pain on Tobi. I imagine that each swing I take at Tobi is Misaki.

Harder and harder and hopefully I'll forget her.

.:o0o:.

Her rare smile, her crazy work ethic, and the time she glared back in the washer room; all of the memories of her just kept bouncing back and forth. It was like I being dragged across glass and hot pokers were being stab through my heart.

Sometimes the memories and pain faded to the background, to the point it only gnawed on the edges of my conciseness.

Fuck since when did I become a sentimental bastard. Glass crunched beneath my hand but the primal pain was so much better.

I'm a shinobi, not some romantic fool in a fucking one side romance with a servant.

.:o0o:.

**Misaki **

_His car drove away; I stood frozen by the window until I couldn't hear the engine anymore. The weight lifted off of chest made me feel like a helium balloon. But I wasn't out of the woods yet and that feeling was like a lead weight tying my helium balloon down. _

_I grabbed a bag that I hid in my closet went in to the bastards room and took all of his cash hidden in his socks. _

_I'm taking my life back. _

_It was night time and I couldn't find a place to sleep in this god forsaken town. I wander down the almost empty main street, just a few drunks cat calling at me. _

_The church in front of me was unlocked and I entered the sanctuary. The church was big enough to have a hall in the basement and I decide to sleep on the mattresses piled high in the corner that were most likely for when people from New Orleans needed shelter from hurricanes. It was better than home. _

_Light rays came in from the short windows and I almost when back to sleep. Until I heard voices but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I hid further in my corner, _please don't find me.

I awoke with a start and a wicked headache. Were those my memories? 

I lie back down and put a pillow over my head, make the hornets' nest in my head go away please.

But they didn't go away and I might as well make breakfast for Genma again. And get some water while I'm at it.

.:o0o:.

As I make some omelets I feel lost. I have an incredible urge to sing, but singing is what got me into this mess in the first place….

"Hey why are you frowning?" I look over my shoulder; it was Genma looking genuinely concerned. I feel bad because he looked worried about me ever since Lady Tsunade and Mr. Jiraiya made him leave while they debriefed me. It was one of the most painful and humiliating things I have ever done, memory or not.

I thought about what I was going to say and I almost whispered, "About everything…." I flipped the omelet over, "the first one is done, and you should eat it before it gets cold."

Genma took a plate, "Thanks, you're going to spoil me if you keep making me food. Hey Misaki do you want to hang out with Ino and her team?"

.:o0o:.

**Please review! I keep every review email I get (I'm not kidding) even the ones that tell me that I suck.**


	14. Normal

**My life imploded so I haven't had time to write…. T.T and I have to go to work (I work at an overnight camp) two days after graduation. Then the day I finish work I have to go to band camp for college. So expect updates few and far between. **

.:o0o:.

Genma and I were almost done the dishes when Ino barged in. "Oh my god! What are you wearing?" Ino screeched as looked me up and down.

I heard someone say "Troublesome woman." At the door but I had no time to get a good look at them before Ino dragged me up the stairs.

She pulled me into my room and started throwing clothes at me. After she threw the fifth skirt at me I got up the nerve to ask, "What's wrong with how I dress?"

The look she gave me gave me a memory pain, she reminds me of someone…

But I had no time to think about as she made me her dress up doll.

.:o0o:.

As Ino dragged me down the stairs I stammer out, "Do I really have to wear this? I fe-eel sil-ill-y." The look on the guys' faces makes me turn bright red. I knew it I look stupid. Ino's two friend, both shinobi, and Genma looked at me like I grew a second head.

Ino gave a boisterous laugh, "You look great!" she turned and glared at the guys, "Right, gentlemen?" The three shinobi heads shook so fast it looked like a cartoon.

I laughed out loud, I laughed like I'll never laugh again.

Ino gave me pout, "What Misaki-chan?" The men looked relived.

I slowed my laughing down to a giggle, "It's nothing." I still can't believe how, how, normal they all are. These shinobi are sure something. They can do amazing things, and yet they are still human. "Nothing at all." I whispered as Ino dragged me and her two friends out the door.

.:o0o:.

"You're really quiet for someone who can talk again?" Genma snapped me out of my thought.

I smiled, "Sorry, I guess I'm not a talkative person." I stirred my ramen.

Genma put down his utensils, "Did you not have a good time with Ino?"

"Hun? Why would you think that? Ino, Shikamaru, and Chōji were extremely nice." I waved my hands in front of my face, he had it all wrong. "I mean I'm not sure how Shikamaru and Chōji put up with Ino." Which is true, Shikamaru is the smart lazy type and Chōji was friendly enough but loved food. Chōji when we went to a steak house ate so much I thought he would burst. "But I was a really nice day."

Genma put a senbon in his mouth, and moved to put his finished bowl away. "Then why are you so quiet?"

I bit my lip, "I was think about how to repay you all. I can't just free load forever."

Genma put his bowl down in the sink, "Come on you have only been awake for two days, plus you've helped us more than you know."

My hands wrinkled the dress Ino shoved me into, "I know but I want to help. And…and…"

The shinobi looked over his shoulder at me, not stopping his washing, "And what?"

I steeled myself and yelled, "I want to become a medical-nin!"

.:o0o:.

**Sorry but that's all I got right now. And for your information the next chapter will have a time skip. Also on my ** **deviantart page has pictures of Misaki on it, I hope you enjoy! .com/#/d4zoq5s**


	15. Why

**Did anyone even look at the pretty pictures I drew? =( Ps the song is **_**Only Hope **_**by Switchfoot.**

.:o0o:.

_**Two Years Later**_

I looked over the waves crashing on the cliff. The great big sprays of ocean mist making tiny rainbows that disappeared as soon as they are made. I thought back on the two years that lead me here. All the read and training: Ino and Sakura tutoring me in chakra control and medical ninjutsu, staff training with Tenten, avoiding Guy and Lee, strength training with Naruto, Sai and Sakura. It was hard but also fulfilling. And even though the only thing I'll be good for is being a backline medic, I'm thankful for the work.

Especially this mission, Sakura and I are on a goodwill mission to Yu no Kuni and are helping cure an outbreak of illness in the village.

Looking out at the forest and ocean it makes me feel whole, more whole than I've felt for years. Even with the horrible memories of the Akatsuki, and my memories from before still gone, I'm happy. Leaning over the rail I start to sing for the first time since those dark days.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul_

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again_

_I'm awake in the infinite cold_

Someone clamps their hand on my mouth, their other arm traps mine. I try to struggle kicking my legs, or get my hands close enough to make hand signs. But it's no use; the body behind me is taller and stronger than I am. The man pulls me into my room and throws me against the wall. I turn to face my assailant and the face I see makes me freeze.

Slack jaw I stare, "Deidara?" I should move, attack, or do something other than stare at him. He's a missing-nin, an enemy, an Akatsuki. But all I think about how he's changed, his face has become more defined and his hair is shorter.

Deidara pins my arms above my head and I remember he's my enemy now. I try to yell, Sakura is in the room next door, if I can…

But it's no use; his hand is already over my mouth. Tears well in my eyes, but I don't let them fall. I refuse to let the Akatsuki make me a victim anymore.

His eye fill with rage, then hate, then understanding, then hate again. We just stare at each other until Deidara eyes settle on being filled with sadness. With a cold voice that chill me to the bone he says, "My orders are to kill you, un. Will you scream, un?"

I glare back, biting down all my emotions, I shake my head no. I won't give him the satisfaction, he's just an Akatsuki. Nothing more, I keep telling myself that until my last breath.

He takes off the hand off my mouth and reaches towards his kunai pouch. "Why aren't you screaming, un?"

I steel myself, scared out of my mind. I almost can't speak but I get out a decent, "Because I want to die with honor." Deidara kunai glints in the dim light, but I feel at peace, "And dying by your hand isn't the worst thing that could happen." I surprised at how steady I sound, and how true those words are.

Deidara smirks, but not a kind smirk like back in the old days. One that could freeze hell, one that made him look like the Akatsuki he is. His kunai was poised at me but I refuse to look away. I'm going to face this, I refuse to back down.

He swings his arm right at my heart….

And stops, the tip of the blade cut in to the fabric of my shirt. He glares at me so intently I feel as though I'm burning under it. Then he smiles, and breaks out into hysterical laughter his hand dropping mine and the kunai at the same time.

_What just happened? _I slid down the wall. Deidara braced against the wall, laughing so hard he's crying. He's whispering "I can't do it, un. Can't do it, un." over and over again.

Tenderly I whisper, "Deidara?" I'm not really sure what else to do.

He stops his laughing and crouches down in front of me. In the back of my mind I know I should take this opportunity to kill him but I'm stuck. Paralyzed by the unrealness of it all, I do nothing when Deidara brushes my hair out of my face.

Deidara smiles, "Why you of all people, un?" then he kisses me.

.:o0o:.

**This is my early apology for the long waits you guys will most like endure. Also reviews are really, really, extremely nice! And is this going too fast for you all?**


	16. Casebolt

**My life imploded…. Sorry for the long wait. **

.:o0o:.

His lips were warm and soft. I was stunned and couldn't move. But then I shoved him.

Tears were in my eyes, "How dare you! What gives you the right to kiss me? You don't even know me?"

Then I slapped him. Hard.

"Wipe that stupid expression off your face." I'm screaming now and it's like a different person took over my body. "That's it! You're stupid! A complete moronic fool! Us? Even if I wanted to be with you I wouldn't work. You're a criminal! And… and"

I start punching him. Arms limp and weak. I hit him. "You don't even care about me! You fucking let them! We could have left together!"

I can't even see through my tears, but I kept hitting him. "Get out! Get out! And take the fucking memories! The Akatsuki took everything from me! So take the fucking memoires of all you bastards and put them where the rest of my memoires are and go."

I curl up sobbing, "I won't even say you were here. Just go." All the memories of the Akatsuki came flooding back. I pushed Deidara and ran to the bathroom.

I threw up everything in my stomach. Everything, I tried to heave everything out. All the pain and disgust, everything the Akatsuki left me. "I wish Madara would have just killed me. Silt my throat. Anything else then what he did."

I looked to the door Deidara was just staring at me. "Is this what you wanted to see? Get the fuck OUT!"

"Misaki…"

He tried to continue but I started to scream, "Only one person cared in the Akatsuki and it wasn't you."

At that point my stomach found more food to heave up.

It was too much for me and I start to fade into unconsciousness.

Why? Why?

.:o0o:.

_Why? Why? _

The yellowish purple marks cover my skin. I stare at the mirror; my make-up was spread all around my bathroom. Damn it why won't it get covered up I can't go to school with these bruises all over.

That's it, when he goes to pick up one of his "friends" who want to "mentor" me I'm leaving. I'm taking my life back from him. That person who caused my mother to leave me because she was so disgusted with the fact that I was his offspring.

.:o0o:.

His car drove away; I stood frozen by the window until I couldn't hear the engine anymore. The weight lifted off of chest made me feel like a helium balloon. But I wasn't out of the woods yet and that feeling was like a lead weight tying my helium balloon down.

I grabbed a bag that I hid in my closet went in to the bastards room and took all of his cash hidden in his socks.

I'm taking my life back.

.:o0o:.

It was night time and I couldn't find a place to sleep in this god forsaken town. I wander down the almost empty main street, just a few drunks cat calling at me.

The church in front of me was unlocked and I entered the sanctuary. The church was big enough to have a hall in the basement and I decide to sleep on the mattresses piled high in the corner that were most likely for when people from New Orleans needed shelter from hurricanes. It was better than home.

Light rays came in from the short windows and I almost when back to sleep. Until I heard voices but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I hid further in my corner, please don't find me.

"Father there is someone down here!"

Damn it they found me!

.:o0o:.

I was in a random hospital, but it couldn't matter less.

I just sat there. Until the police officer that came with me came to retrieve me. God I wish they wouldn't give me those looks. I hate being pitied.

.:o0o:.

I sat in the interrogation room. I twitted my thumbs hunched over; I don't want to be seen. I didn't think to bring my make-up with me on the run, so all my bruises are visible.

Please don't connect me to him, please let my homeless appearance fool you. Please stop the good Father from "advocating" for me. Please let the police believe that I am not a minor.

"Hey there." I almost jump out of my seat. It was an older guy, salt and pepper hair, and an air to him that screamed military. "I'm Gibbs and you must be Lily Casebolt." My eyes went wide, shit they are going to send me back. Gibbs put his hand on my shoulder and, I tried not to, but I flinched. Gibbs lifted his hands, "Don't worry kid he's not going to hurt you anymore." I just started to cry.

.:o0o:.

**Hope you could follow all that… But for those of you who couldn't you have just gotten a glimpse of Misaki original life.  
><strong>


End file.
